Here for you
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: He leaned himself against the wall as he debated wither or not to tell the woman in front of him what was happening in Randys life, that everyone else clearly knew except for Mickie, or if he should just leave it and wait till Randy tells her. ONE SHOT


Mickie glanced around the backstage area, she had a look of confusion on her face as she started to wander the halls. Everything backstage seemed too quiet in her opinion. Especially with the divas, she had entered the divas locker room, expecting to find a room full of divas laughing and chatting about, like they usually do. But when she walked in this afternoon, there was a little chatting, but barely any. All the divas either wernt there, or seemed to be muttering between themselves. They would occasionally glance at Mickie, almost as if she knew something that they didn't, but right now, they knew something that _she_ didn't.

She continued to wander the hallways, as she had minutes to spend before her match. It was then she spotted John Cena, a close friend of hers.

"Hey John" Mickie spoke quietly, almost as if she didn't want anyone to hear her, when really, she was just confused.

"Mick, Hey" John said, the corners of his lips just barely lifting into a smile.

"Whats going on John? You are always smiling, and there is a different feel about something backstage" Mickie enquired. She noted the look of slight confusion in Johns eyes, which was shortly covered by the look of realization. John ran his hand over his head before looking Mickie directly in the eyes.

"You havent heard yet? Have you?" He sighed "I thought you would have been the first to know out of everyone backstage"

"John, youre freaking me out here, whats going on?" But before John could say anything, a muscular figure came bursting out of the door to his locker room, glaring at everything and anything in sight, he even went as far as to push a stagehand into the wall before turning his stare to John and Mickie.

"Randy.." Mickie whispered, she hadn't seen him like this, not in a long time. It was then she knew something was up with the self proclaimed Legend Killer.

"Move" Randy sneered towards the petite brunette that was currently in his way.

"Randy whats-" she was interrupted when she heard the growl escape past Randy's lips.

"I said Move" He said harshly.

"Dude, don't take this out on Mickie" John said, gripping onto Randys shoulder in order to stop him from doing anything he will regret later on. "Don't you DARE tell me what to do Cena" Rand spat, he then glared at Mickie, and she noticed the pain in his eye "So much for a best friend you are" and with that, he nudged Mickie out of the way and continued on his path.

Mickie stared after the man in shock, someone who she had considered her best friend, turning back to face John she wandered what was going on. John had his eyes closed and his hands on his head, almost as if he was deep in thought.

"John. Whats wrong with Randy?" Mickie spoke up. She clasped her hands together and waited patiently for John to respond.

"Im still shocked by the fact that he hasn't told you Mick" John whispered, he leaned himself against the wall as he debated wither or not to tell the woman in front of him what was happening in Randys life, that everyone else clearly knew except for Mickie, or if he should just leave it and wait till Randy comes around to tell her.

It was obvious to John that Randy wouldn't be telling Mickie anytime soon, so he looked Mickie right in the eye and began to speak.

"He should be the one telling you this Micks, but seeing as he doesn't look like he will anytime soon…" John took in a deep breath before continuing "Its his mother Mick, she's got cancer."

"Shes got What!" Mickie nearly screamed. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her best friend, but also, she felt a pang of hurt rush through her. _Why couldn't he tell me_ was all that was running through her mind,.

John sighed, he noticed the hurt that rushed through Mickies eyes, but the news does not stop there "T-That's not all Mick, Sam, she left him, and Alana, t-that's not his daughter"

_X_

Breathing heavily, Mickie made her way backstage, the energy from performing out in that ring was still rushing through her. She hoisted her Divas Championship on her shoulders and continued to the Divas locker room. She passed by a certain locker room and stopped as she heard him shuffling about in there. Glancing up for a brief second, she knocked on the door and waited until the door opened.

Once it did, she looked up and stared into the eyes of the Legend Killer, slowly she started to notice the difference in his demeanor. He looked exhausted and upset. He slowly glanced down at the brunette woman in front of him before closing his eyes. Once he opened them, he moved from the door, back into his locker room before situating himself on the sofa.

Mickie wandered in the locker room, placing her title on the locker room bench. She knew that Randy leaving the door open was a open invitation to proceed into his locker room, as this had happened an number of times before, maybe not in these exact circumstances, but it has happened.

Sitting down beside Randy, Mickie watched as he started lacing up his wrestling boots, getting ready for his match which was about an hour away. She averted her eyes away from him and looked down at her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me Randy?" she breathed "I thought you would've told me"

"Why? 'Cause you thought we were best friends, yeah right" He harshly spoke "Some best friend you are"

"What are you talking about Randy? I didn't know that your mother had Cancer, I didn't know that you and Sam are getting a divorce, I had NO idea that Alana wasn't your baby" Mickie said, she looked at Randy and was hoping he would look at her, but he didn't, he just kept tying up his wrestling boots. "Randy! Look at me"

"You figured you would just come in here and try pretend like you care about me? No one cares Mickie. So don't you tell me you do!"

"I do care Randy, you are my best friend!" Mickie pleaded. She always knew people handled their problems in their own way, she just wished that he would talk to her about it, rather than just sit down and ignore her, or treat her like this. She placed her hand on Randys arm to stop him from doing up his laces.

"Don't touch me Mickie" he said, removing her hand off of his arm, he then looked in her eyes and shook his head in anger "My wife just left me, and you figure you could try and get it on with me ha?"

"No Randy, you know I would never do that. You are my best friend" the current Divas champ whispered. "Why would you think that?"

"Its not hard to think when you come into my locker room in those mini ass shorts and tied up checkered shirt, revealing every fucking thing on your body" Randy sneered.

It was the first time Mickie actually felt insecure about her new ring attire. Sure, she had changed it, just as creative had asked her, but she never thought that it made her look like Randy had implied.

"I know you don't mean that Randy. Please, just talk to me"

"You want to talk? Fine. How about this, My mother has Cancer, My wife left me, and I find out my daughter, is not even my daughter, and that Sam is leaving me for Alana's real father. SO there we go, that's our talk." Randy proceeded to make his way to the door and opened it "Now if you don't mind, you are a waste of my time. Get out"

Mickie sighed but stood up and proceeded to walk out the door, she glanced over at Randy one last time and sighed once she saw his eyes were diverted towards the ground. Reaching over and picking up her championship, Mickie walked out the door and jumped once she heard the slam of the door, that seemed to echo throughout the hallways.

_X_

Randy slammed the door once Mickie had walked out of it. He leaned against the door and ran his hands over his face, nothing seemed to be going right for him. He never meant any of the things he said to Mickie, she just caught him at a bad time. Closing his eyes, he pictured back to when his life was simpler, when everything seemed to be going great for him, he felt on top of the world. He _had_ a daughter, who he loved with all his heart, how could he just switch of the love that he felt for her, when he had been in her life for a year now. He couldn't. Just because he found out he is not that father, he couldn't turn off the love he felt, it seemed almost impossible.

Then he got the news of his mother, she'd had found out she had cancer for over six months now, but she hadn't told anyone, not even his father, as she did not want them to worry. Randy had only found out once his sister Becky had rung him that morning and told him that their Elanie, their mother, had been admitted into hospital. He kept convincing himself that she would make it, that's why he has yet to leave and go back to his hometown in St Lois to visit her.

Moving over to the sofa in his locker room, he sat down and reached over to the picture he had of Alana that was currently laying on the floor. Picking it up, he let a few tears from his eyes.

Upon hearing his phone ring, Randy reached in his bag and checked to see who was calling. Once saw his sisters name flashing upon the screen, he had a feeling something bad had happened. Answering the call, he pressed the phone to his ear, and the sound of his sisters cries filled his ears.

"Becky" Randy choked out, he continued to listen as he heard his sisters words come out in short gasps.

"R-Randy. I-Its mum. S-She didn't m-make it"

That was all it took for Randy to finally crack. Throwing his phone against the wall, he watched as it shattered into little pieces. Feeling the emotions running through his body, he placed his elbows on his knees followed by his head falling into his hands.

His shoulders heaved up and down as the tears cascaded down his face, nothing seemed real anymore. He felt a sudden rush of anger surge through him. Standing up, he tossed the couch so it ended upside down, he picked up a vase that was occupying a nearby table, and he threw it into the wall, watching as the glass shattered into little pieces. He continued to throw things around the locker room, as the tears continued to fall from his eyes.

Taking off his boots and replacing them with sneakers, he proceeded to grab a pair of jeans, throwing them on, he then reached for his jacket and walked out the door. He bumped into his long time friend John Cena.

"Randy, you have a match in fifteen minutes, where the hell are you going?" John asked, the concern etched in his voice.

"Im not going out in that ring, that's for sure" Randy whispered "Im leaving, You go out there and compete in my match" and with that, Randy continued walking, making sure to keep the pace fast as he made it outside.

He didn't care where he was going, he didn't bother to throw on the jacket he had in his hands. He just continued to walk through the rain, where, he wasn't sure.

_X_

The news of Orton leaving the arena definitely had Mickie worried more than she ever had. She was backstage when she heard Cenas music hit instead of Randys. Even though it was a house show, Mickie knew that this was something Randy wouldn't do, even with the certain circumstances that were occurring. She knew something else had happened for Randy to leave the arena completely.

"Mickie. Hello?" Beth said to Mickie while waving a hand in front of her face.

Mickie shook her head and looked at the worried look on Beths face "Still no luck?"

"No, Cody checked Randys locker room, the reason none of us can contact him is because he must have broken his phone" Beth sighed "Theres more news Mickie. Ted rang Becky, to see what was going on. His mother passed away about half an hour ago."

"Oh God" Mickies hand flew to her mouth and she stood up "I have to find him Beth"

Cody appeared at the door of the locker room "Beth, you come with me, we will go and check the hotel or something, Ted is checking the local bars, Natalya rang the airlines, no flights have been booked under his name. Herself and Cena are going to check around town"

Mickie grabbed her jacket and bag before looking at Beth "Im going to go and find him Beth, im scared he will do something stupid." She was about to leave "Please, call me if you find him"

Placing a hand on Mickies shoulder, Beth nodded and watched as Mickie rushed off down the halls.

Mickie ran to her car and ran to her rental car. As fast as she could, she started her car and drove off. At the speed she was driving, and in the condition of the weather, she knew it was dangerous. But feeling her heart pounding at the thought of Randy doing something bad, concerned her more than ever. She cant say she knew how if felt to loose a parent, as she doesn't, she cant even imagine the pain Randy must be feeling. But something is for sure, once she finds him, she doesn't care if he tries to push her away, she is going to stay put, and be there for him.

After an hour of searching, Mickie stopped the car and hit the steering wheel in frustration. "Oh Randy, where are you?" she whispered to herself.

Resting her head against the steering wheel, Mickie let out a gasp as she heard her phone ringing. Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out her phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hello"

"Micks" Came the voice of the current WWE champion, John Cena "We havent found him." Mickie could hear the concern and fear in Johns voice.

"I-I cant find him anywhere either John." Mickie sighed "Do you think that he's back at his hotel room?"

"He hasn't checked in yet Mick." John sighed "Look, just come back to the hotel, the rain is really bad, we don't want you to get hurt…"

Mickies concentration got steered away from her conversations with John, as she watched the rain pounding on the windshield of her car while her windshield wipers rapidly swept the rain off her window. She was stunned to find a figure sitting in the distance on a park bench. She had to squint her eyes to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, as the figure was just barely visible through the rain.

"Mickie, are you there? Mickie?" John asked into the phone.

"John.." Mickie whispered, she grabbed her jacket from the back seat. "I think I found him…"

"You have? Where?" John asked. Mickie ignored his question and just continued to stare out the window.

"Im going to go and talk to him" Mickie whispered, and with that, she hung up her phone, making sure to turn it off before throwing it into the glove box of her car. Throwing on her jacket, Mickie jumped out of the car, making sure to lock it before she ran towards the person sitting on the park bench.

"Randy?" Mickie gasped as she glanced at him once she was there. The look on his face was enough to make Mickies heart ache. There were two distinct looks in his eyes. Pain and sadness. The way in his demeanor was enough for Mickie to feel her heart break. He was staring right at her, but it was like he couldn't see her at all, it was almost as if he was looking right through her. She watched as a once, full of life, man looked completely lifeless, almost as if he had nothing to live for. She noted that he was only in his jeans and that his jacket was sitting on the park bench beside him.

Mickie kneeled in front of Randy, she was constantly blinking, making sure the water wouldn't get in her eyes.

"Randy. Please talk to me.." she whispered. She gripped his hands, and she let out a breath of relief as she felt his grip tighten around hers. He remained silent, but he lowered his gaze to meet hers. "Randy, you need to come with me. We need to get you back to the hotel and warmed up"

Randy shook his head, still saying nothing, just letting his body language talk for him. Mickie stood up after a couple of minutes, the coldness of the rain started to make her shiver. She released her hands from his grip reluctantly.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" She asked, looking at him, she saw he wanted to say something, but he shook his head.

"Do you want me to leave" she asked him, just the sight of him nearly made her burst out in tears.

"N-No" Randy choked out. For the first time since he left the arena that night, he let the tears fall from his eyes. He buried his head in his hands and didn't look up.

Mickie wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes and she watched, only for a brief second, as his shoulders heaved up and down. Sitting down beside Randy, Mickie wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing him in closer to her. He removed his head from his hands and buried his head in the crook of her neck. Mickie was shocked to feel just how cold he was. She removed her arms from around his shoulders and placed one on his upper back, and one on the back of his head.

"Randy.." she whispered into his ear "Im not going to promise that everything will be okay, because I don't know what its like to go what you are going through.."

Mickie buried her head in Randys shoulder as she felt his tears on her neck. He was shaking violently and that was something she had never experienced before. Pulling him in even closer, she rubbed his back with her hands.

"She's gone Mickie…" he sobbed "Shes gone, and she's not coming back"

"I know Randy" Mickie whispered "I know, and im so sorry." She placed a kiss on his shoulder before pulling away "Please Randy, come with me to my car, I cant let you get hypothermia"

Randy wiped away his tears before accepting Mickies hand. They made their way to the car and jumped in. Mickie then turned on the heating system in his car and reached into the back where she knew she had a very oversized hoodie. Giving it to Randy, she watched as he slowly pulled it on before letting the tears fall from his eyes.

"W-Why Mickie? W-Why did this have to happen to my family? To me?" His frustrations built up inside him and he banged his head back against the seat before punching the dashboard. The cries became louder as the pain inside him built up. Being a man who has not cried in front of someone since he was a teenager, he felt ashamed in himself, but deep down, he knew Mickie would be the best one to be there for him.

Mickie reached out and grabbed his hand in a comforting manner before placing a hand on his face. She then turned his face so that he could look at her. He closed his eyes at the comforting manner she had, but that wouldn't stop the tears from falling. He felt her thumbs underneath his eyes, wiping away the tear.

Mickie wiped away his tears and a small, sad smile appeared on her lips once he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Randy. You need to get a flight back tonight, go and see her, say a proper goodbye.." Mickie gulped before continuing "Before you will have to say goodbye forever."

"I cant believe it Mick. I lost my wife and daughter to a sumbag of a man…" He then froze once he began to complete that sentence "a-and I lost.. My mother"

Once again, Mickie found that the tears were coming to her eyes as she watched Randy break down in front of her for the second time. "Oh Randy. Come here" she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug, one to which lasted a longer time than any of them would've thought.

"Come with me" Randy whispered.

Mickie once again wiped the tears away from her own eyes and Randy's. Knowing what he meant, she nodded.

"You are my best friend Randy. Im always here for you." She whispered. Randy knew that the message behind that was that she will come with him.

They spent a few hours in the car, Mickie just holding him, making sure he was okay, which she knew he wouldn't be, not for quite some time.

Randy looked at her, his words were failing, so he hoped that she knew the silent apology and the silent thanks he was giving him.

Mickie looked in his eyes and nodded at him, seeing the look of thanks in his eyes.

"Like I said" Mickie said, placing a hand on his cheek "Im always here for you"

**Well, I hope you like it, im trying to get my ideas back for writing, and I saw this was unfinished, so I decided to finish it. Im actually trying to get back into the gist of writing again, but never fear, I am back. Even though I cant promise my update regularly, I can promise you will get more updates from me. As always, I hope you enjoyed this ONE SHOT, even though it was sad. Review please. XxX**


End file.
